¿Boy or girl?
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico."A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer".Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil.S
1. Prólogo

**Holaaa! Otra historia más, espero q os guste :)**

**¿Boy or girl?**

_Resumen_

_Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico. _

_"A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer". _

_Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Sakura Haruno, se despertaba mal humorada y no porque la haya despertado su hermano gritando como loco, sino hoy tenía que ir a dar el ingreso para el internado, ya que dentro de una semana empezaba en un nuevo internado, un nuevo internado en el cual no conocía a nadie, debido al divorcio de sus padres la cambiaron de instituto, y su padre la metió en un internado.

Y no estaba enfadada con su padre por haberla metido en un internado, sino que, en ese internado las chicas no podían jugar a básquet y eso era lo que la hacía ponerse de mal humor. A ella lo que más le gustaba era poder jugar a básquet, llevaba desde pequeña jugando en un equipo, hasta que en el equipo las chicas se fueron desapuntando y tuvieron que eliminarlo.

En fin, como le dijo su madre tendría que _olvidarse_ del básquet, quizá su madre tenía razón y lo mejor era olvidarse de ese deporte, que según ella era más para chicos que para chicas…

Se desprendió de las sabanas, cogió una toalla grande y otra pequeña, y la ropa que iba a usar ese día. Se duchó sin prisas y al cabo de media hora salió del baño, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unos jeans. Bajó a desayunar, sabiendo que el desayuno estaría encima de la mesa como siempre.

- Buenos días – saludó su padre leyendo el periódico

Sakura simplemente movió la cabeza, arrastró la silla hacía atrás y se sentó a desayunar, mientras su hermano le contaba alguna de sus mentiras.

- Entonces salvé a la chica, hermanita… - dijo un chico de unos 12 años al lado de Sakura

- ¿Nunca te cansas de contar mentiras, her-ma-ni-to? – preguntó dando un sorbo a su zumo

- No es una mentira hermanita…

Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, y siguió desayunando, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios y mentiras de su hermano, hasta que su padre habló y su hermano enseguida cayó.

- Sakura, hija, ¿Hoy vas a dar el ingreso para el internado? – La pelirrosa asintió - ¿Irás sola?

- No, Ino y Hinata me acompañaran – dijo dándole un bocado a su tostada

- Entiendo… El ingreso esta encima de la mesa, ya he firmado ahora solo falta que tu pongas tus datos y ya estará…

- Esta bien

Su padre iba a decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento sonó el móvil de Sakura y esta lo cogió yéndose de la cocina.

- ¿Si?

_- ¿Sakura?_

- Ino, ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó extrañada, ya que había quedado con ella por la tarde

_- He tenido una brillante idea – dijo emocionada_

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó sin mucho interés

Escuchó la risa siniestra de Ino a través del móvil, cosa que no le causó gracia a la pelirrosa.

_- Ven a mi casa, ahora, hay cosa que preparar, y por cierto... Tráete el ingreso del internado sin rellenar..._

- P-Pero Ino… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amiga le colgó

Entró de nuevo a la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Cogió el vaso que había utilizado y lo puso en el fregadero…

- Papá, voy a comer a casa de Ino y ya luego nos vamos directas con Hinata para el internado, ¿Vale?

Suspiró, queriéndole decir que no, pero… - Esta bien, no llegues tarde a casa…

- Vale, papá. Hasta luego – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós renacuajo – dijo desordenándole el pelo a su hermano mientras él le miraba feo

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Picó a la casa de su amiga, y al instante se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una rubia hermosa, de ojos azules, tez blanca, con una coleta de caballo que la hacía resaltar su belleza.

- Sakura, ven – jaló a la pelirrosa y la subió a su cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata y un montón de cosas más como; una peluca, cejas postizas…

- I-Ino, ¿Q-Qué es todo esto? – preguntó incrédula a lo que veían sus ojos

- Mira, Sakura, he pensado que como quieres jugar a básquet por encima de cualquier cosa, lo único que puedes hacer es… - se dio la vuelta y cogió algo que estaba encima de la cama – Disfrazarte de chico – dijo sonriéndole

Miró la una vez más todas las cosas que tenía que ponerse, para luego fijar su vista en Ino con el entrecejo fruncido, y a los pocos minutos, sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿Y por dónde empezamos, Ino, Hinata? – preguntó sonriendo de manera extraña

- No te preocupes, Sakura… - le dijo Ino – Ahora irás a entregar el ingreso y cuando vuelvas te convertiremos en un chico

- Pero, pensé que íbamos a ir por la tarde y me ibais a acompañar… - dijo un tanto confusa – Y si voy a ser un chico no me puedo llamar Sakura… - dijo aún más confusa

- Pues te llamarás Ryo Takeshi, rellena el ingreso ese, lo llevas y ¡te convertiremos en todo un macho! – finalizó con una sonrisa

- Y-Yo s-sigo diciendo q-que e-esto lo veo un p-poco precipitado… - dijo por primera vez Hinata, una pelinegra, con unos ojos perlas, hermosos, tez blanca, tímida y bonita.

- No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, tenemos una semana para convertir a Sakura en un macho… ¿Verdad, Sakura? – la pelirrosa sonrió y asintió mientras rellenaba el ingreso

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

- Bien, Sakura, hoy te diremos como comportarte con los demás tíos… - la pelirrosa asintió – primero debes… emm… - se puso un dedo en el labio – No tengo ni idea de lo que tienes que hacer… - la pelirrosa agachó la cabeza

- ¡Ino si no tenías idea para que me has hech… - pero fue callada por la rubia

- Ya sé… - salió por la puerta y al momento volvió con un montón de ropa en cada mano – Ponte esto… Es ropa de chico, para que vayas practicando… - Sakura la obedeció y se la puso

- ¿Qué tal me queda? – dijo sonriendo dando vueltas sobre si misma

- ¡¡No!! – la ojijade la miró con los ojos abiertos – Un tío nunca dice qué tal le queda algo, ¿Entiendes? – la pelirrosa asintió

- Entonces, ¿Qué digo?

- Nada, no dices nada, simplemente te lo pones y ya, ¿Vale? – Y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera aceptar, Ino gritó - ¡¡Cielo santo!! ¡¡Se te notan los pechos demasiado!!

La pelirrosa bajó su cabeza hasta mirarse los pechos y… Si se le notaban demasiado…

- ¿Y con qué puedo disimularlos? – preguntó con una uña dentro de la boca

- Primero, Sakura, no te metas el una uña en la boca, un tío si se mete una uña en la boca es para mordérsela y se las muerde brutamente, ¿Si? – ella asintió – Bien, y ahora con tus pechos…

- Oíd, chicas, y si le ponemos una c-cosa c-como una faja, p-pero n-no e-es una f-faja… - dijo la pelinegra rezando para que la entendieran

- Muy bien, Hinata ves a comprar eso… Yo me encargo de ti, Sakura

La pelinegra salió del cuarto en busca de ese objeto para que pasasen desapercibidos los pechos de su amiga. Y la pelirrosa se quedó con Ino ensayando lo que tenía que hacer a cada momento…

_A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer..._

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el prólogo, la verdad, no sé como habrá quedado, pero bueno... El prólogo a sido un poquito aburrido supongo, pero cuando Sakura entre en el internado vestida de chico, pues las cosas se complicaran y hay es cuando empezara lo mas entretenido supongo xD**

**Pues nada, espero vuestros _reviews_, si os gusta sino os gusta si lo odiais con toda vuestra alma, etc.**

**Cuidensee :)**


	2. Habitación compartida

Holaaa! Perdón por la tardanza, esque me daba un poco de mandra, pero aquí esta

Una cositaaa.. cuando veáis que alguna frase esta subrallada en negrita esque habla Sakura pero en voz de tío para que lo podáis diferenciar, y si en una frase empieza con letra sin estar en negrita esque habla ella con su voz... Eso es todo xD

**¿Boy or girl?**

_Resumen_

_Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico. _

_"A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer". _

_Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil._

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

* * *

**Habitación compartida**

Bajó del coche, un supuesto "joven" de cabellos castaños cortos, el uniforme del colegio que consistía en unos pantalones marrones, un jersey de manga corta blanca, con una sudadera azul encima con el signo del internado en lado izquierdo del pecho. Observó cada detalle de aquel internado, una gran puerta, con muros para hacer imposible saltar y huir de allí. Arrastró su maleta hasta su lado y esperó al hombre que recogía hierbas y arreglaba el gran jardín que había después de la puerta, le abriera. El hombre le hizo una señal de espera, así que esperó, cuando Ino la llamó por atrás.

- Psss… Sakura… - se volteó – Prueba la voz – dijo en el asiento de atrás del coche

Tosió un poco, antes de ensayar la voz de chico.

- **¿Así esta bien?** – dijo poniendo la voz aguda y haciéndola un poco creíble

- Si, y recuerda; un tío siempre, pero siempre, se fija en las tías y no dicen me gusta esa camiseta, ¿Vale? – ella asintió – Ya me llamarás y me cuentas – dijo sonriéndola divertida, mientras el coche arrancaba y se iba dejándola allí delante de aquella puerta esperando a que la abrieran.

Ino se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello, aunque ella ya no lo veía tan claro como hace una semana, pensaba que no era tan difícil, pero estaba equivocada, se había pasado noches sin dormir, estudiando como hacerse pasar por un chico, sin muy buen resultado.

Tragó pesado cuando vio al hombre abrirle la reja y sonriéndole raramente, eso solo podía significar una cosa, ¡Se había dado cuenta de que ella era una chica! ¡Tenía que huir de allí! Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba plantada delante de la puerta sin moverse y aquel hombre mirándola ahora, con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No vas a pasar, joven? – eso la calmó más le había llamado "joven" y eso quería decir que no se había dado cuenta. Asintió efusivamente, cogió su maleta y la comenzó a arrastrar rápidamente al interior del internado.

Pasó el gran patio, era hermoso, grande, el color verde resplandeciendo, árboles con pájaros viviendo en ellos, y alumnos del internado corriendo de un lado a otro y gritando cosas indescifrables. Aumentó su paso hacía la gran puerta de aquel internado, y cuando la abrió no fue diferente, chicas chismosas diciendo cosas inaudibles, unas escaleras al fondo, un despacho a la derecha, supuestamente del director, una puerta de cerrada donde ponía "sala dual", giró la cabeza y allí estaban más despachos donde se reunían los profesores.

Acordándose de que estaba plantada como una tonta delante de la puerta, sacó un papel del bolsillo donde ponía la habitación en la que estaría, y con nervios por todo el cuerpo caminó hacía las escaleras. Subió las escaleras llevándose consigo miradas poco "agradables". Hizo caso omiso a aquellas miradas y siguió buscando su habitación la 206. Intentó preguntar, pero la gente ni la miraba. Suspiró y siguió su camino buscando la dichosa habitación.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la encontró, Una puerta marrón donde ponía el número 206. Sacó su llave y la abrió, cerrándola tras de si, ante dos miradas atentas sobre ella.

- Ho… **Hola **– dijo tímidamente

- Hmp

- ¡¡Hola!! – Dijo sonriente - ¿Tu debes ser el nuevo, no? – Sakura asintió – Tu cama es esta – señaló una cama, a la izquierda de la habitación, donde tenía las sábanas y mantas encima de la cama y al lado una mesita de noche - ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- **Ryo Takeshi **– dijo bastante nerviosa

El rubio sonrió – Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y él es… - señaló al pelinegro que estaba echado en la cama – el teme… - sonrió y Sakura arqueó una ceja – Sasuke Uchiha…

- **Encantada... do… Encantado** – dijo mientras se dirigía a su cama, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, por suerte, el rubio comenzó a hablar con el pelinegro que este solamente contestaba "Hmp" o con algún insulto.

Observó la habitación, era bastante amplia, con un escritorio a lo largo en una pared, con tres sillas delante del escritorio. Las tres camas separadas por una mesita de noche, y una ventana dando a la calle. Se volvió a fijar en sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto, eran bastante raros, uno hablaba mucho y el otro poco, ¿De verdad eran amigos?

- Emm… **¿Sabéis cuando empiezan las pruebas de básquet?** – preguntó en un momento que el rubio había callado

- Pasado mañana, ¿Juegas a básquet? – preguntó el rubio y Sakura asintió – Pareces más de fútbol.

- ¡Oh! **Es que soy de constitución bajita… to… bajito, pero soy buen…o, o eso dicen… **- y rió nerviosa.

- Ah… Nosotros también jugamos…

- Hn… - se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta – Me voy a dar una vuelta…

- Espérame, ¡Teme! ¿Te vienes Ryo? – preguntó volteándose antes de cruzar la puerta

- No, **iré a ver el internado y a dar una vuelta…**

- Esta bien… Hasta luego, Ryo – y se fue cerrando la puerta

- Diablos, ¡Me duelen los pechos, esta cosa que me compró Hinata es de lo peor! – dijo mientras se intentaba separar eso de sus pechos.

La puerta de repente se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja, con gafas, llevando la falda del uniforme más arriba de lo dicho, la camiseta echa un nudo dejando ver su ombligo y masticaba un chicle, sensualmente. Sakura sacó su mano de dentro de la camiseta y la observó con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Tu debes ser el nuevo, no? – preguntó coquetamente, cerrando la puerta, con su cuerpo.

- Emm… **Si, ¿Y tu? – **se levantó de la cama, poniéndose a un lado de ella

La pelirroja, sonrió casi siniestramente, y se acercó a ella, quedando a centímetros.

- Yo soy, Karin, encantada – y le plantó dos besos peligrosamente cerca de la boca - ¿Y no sabes dónde esta Sasukin?

- _"¿Sasukin?"_ **No, creo… Bue-Bueno yo debo irme, ya sabes tengo que hacer esas cosas que hacen los chicos…** - se escabulló de delante de Karin y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Mmm… Que chico más raro… - sonrió raramente, y salió de la habitación moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Se sentó en una banca que había allí, delante del gran jardín trasero donde estaban todos los alumnos, aquella vista era digna de ver. Veía a gente jugar a básquet, fútbol, niñas pequeñas jugando a saltar la cuerda, grupo de chicos y chicas sentados hablando tranquilamente… Y no pudo seguir observando nada más ya que su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Si? – preguntó, procurando no subir mucho el tono de voz

- ¡Ey, Sakura! ¿Cómo te va? Hinata y yo estamos muy preocupadas…

- Ya seguro que será eso… - dijo sarcástica

- Sakura, tranquila, seguro que lo haces bien…

- Buf… Eso espero… - fijó la vista en el suelo – Si almenos estuvieseis vosotras estaría más segura…

Sintió la risita de Ino al otro lado de la línea, y algo le dijo que no iba bien.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Muy pronto estaremos contigo… - y colgó

- ¿Ino? ¡Ino! ¡¡Ino!!

- ¿Qué?

- No hace falta que grites, Sakura-chan, nosotras estamos detrás de ti…

Se giró bruscamente, y vio a una pelinegra y a una rubia sonriendo inocentemente. Se restregó los ojos, Hinata e Ino estaban con ella… Al menos no estaba sola.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Ino? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó incrédula

- Nada, convencimos a nuestros padres para que nos dejarán venir y bueno, el internado hizo una excepción y nos dejó… Estamos aquí para ayudarte, ¿Vale?

- Si… Y de paso ver el pena que hago, ¿No? – dijo con las manos en la cintura

- También, también – dijo Ino divertida y llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga

- Pero, ¿Cómo lo haréis? Cuando estamos los chicos no podréis ayudarme si tengo problemas.

- No te preocupes, tenemos un plan para eso…

- ¿Un plan? – arqueó la ceja

- Todo a su debido tiempo, frentona…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Fue cerrando los ojos, pesadamente, aunque no hubiese hecho clases, había sido un día duro, demasiado duro. Debería descansar, al día siguiente comenzaría las clases, y debería levantarse antes para vestirse y ponerse la peluca bien...

* * *

**Y les gustó? espero que si :)**

**Pondré la conti cuando pueda,!**

**Reviewss,!!**

**_Cuidenseee_**


	3. Sospechas

Holaaaaa! Aquí otro capi :) Espero q os gustee :D

**¿Boy or girl?**

_Resumen_

_Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico. _

_"A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer". _

_Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil._

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

* * *

**Sospechas**

- ¡¡Bien estáis aquí porque queréis entrar en el equipo de básquet!! ¡¡Quien no consiga pasar las prácticas estará de suplente en el banquillo!! ¿Entendido?

Sakura tragó saliva, el entrenador parecía duro y sus compañeros no eran de aspecto amigables. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía si pasaría la prueba, si estaría de suplente, o si entraría en el equipo…

- Tranquilo, Ryo, seguro que pasas… - le sonrió su compañero de cuarto, Sakura le miró y asintió.

- Muy dar diez vueltas al campo, y hacer esas pruebas que tenéis preparadas, algunas se hacen en pareja y otras no. Iré puntuando a cada uno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Uy! ¿Cómo crees que le irá a Sakura? – se sentó en las gradas y abrió la bolsa de patatas que traía.

- Esto que estamos haciendo no esta bien, Ino. Si Sakura se entera de que la hemos vis…

- Hinata, no te preocupes, esta demasiado ocupada… - Ino se relajó en el asiento mientras Hinata se ponía cada vez más nerviosa - ¡¿Ese es el compañero de cuarto de Sakura?! – preguntó poniéndose al filo del asiento para tener mejor vista.

La pelinegra miró en dirección la cual le indicaba su amiga.

- ¿El chico alto de pelo negro? – le preguntó inocentemente

- Si, esta bien bueno – dijo lamiéndose los labios

La pelinegra iba a contestar cuando una voz a sus espaladas las llamó sin educación.

- ¡Puedes mirarle cuanto quieras, rubita, que ese chico es mío! – dijo una pelirroja lanzándose el pelo hacía atrás con una mano y con aires de superioridad.

- No sabía que los chicos guapos tuvieran tan mal gusto – dijo con un gesto de asco, mirándola de arriba a bajo.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de cuanto puedo dar! – respondió rabiosa al comentario de Ino.

- Vamos, Karin, no vale la pena meterse con gente de clase inferior… - dijo una chica a su lado, con los mismos ares de superioridad que la pelirroja.

Karin le echó una última mirada a Ino y se fue a sentar a unos asientos más alejados.

- Esa chica es idiota… - murmuró Ino con el entrecejo fruncido

- ¡Oh, Ino, mira! ¡Ya han acabado!

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo le habrá ido a Sakura? – preguntó poniéndose en pie, intentando tener una mejor vista.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía, estaba reventada. Ya no podía hacer más flexiones, estaba en el suelo echada sin poder hacer nada más. Notaba que si hacía un esfuerzo, se desplomaría y no se podría levantar más.

Y un sonido de silbato se escuchó.

- ¡Esta bien, se acabaron las pruebas! – gritó, haciendo que todos se dejaran caer en el suelo - ¡Lo habéis hecho bien, pero lamentablemente, hay unas personas que serán suplentes! Ahora daré los petos a esas personas… - y dicho esto fue a coger cuatro camisetas, que una de ellas se la entregó a Sakura.

Sakura la cogió con cara de amargura, pero pronto cambió a una de sorpresa.

- ¡Venga todo el mundo a las duchas! – gritó

- ¿A-A **las duchas?** – dijo poniéndose blanca

- Claro, Ryo, ¿No querrás ir sudado por la vida, no?

- N-No, **claro que no** – dijo para después ponerse en marcha a las duchas, para _ducharse_.

Solo un milagro podría salvarla de ducharse, pero, ¿Qué? Buscó con su mirada a sus amigas, pero como siempre pasa, cuando necesitas a alguien nunca aparece y cuando no lo necesitas siempre aparece.

Pero algo se la llevó, más bien _arrastró_, hasta las afueras del gimnasio, y ahora, ¿Qué? ¿La iban a secuestrar? Pues vaya gracia cuando se diese cuenta de que ella era una chica y no un chico, la matarían y…

- Sakura… - esa voz, era conocida, no podría ser verdad, _"No habrán sido capaces de..."_ – Si se tu secreto – dijo, la chica alzó la vista para confirmar lo que escuchaba era verdad – Esto es demasiado problemático… - suspiró rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Shi-Shikamaru? – preguntó aún confusa, pero, ellas no le habían dicho nada… Aunque Ino le había dicho algo… - Así que ese era su gran plan, tu vienes conmigo para sacarme las castañas del fuego, ¿No? – preguntó dudosa

- Haré lo que pueda… Tu has conocido a Uzumaki Naruto y a Uchiha Sasuke… Y yo con esa gente no me llevo, así que solo podré ayudarte cuando no estés con ellos y su grupito… - dijo pesadamente – Y si, Sakura, yo voy a este internado, solo que puedo salir el fin de semana, por eso me veías con Ino…

- Ahhhh – y se rascó la cabeza – Ahora lo entiendo todo… Esa Ino siempre tiene todo controlado…

- ¡Ryo-kun! – gritó y luego se colgó de su cuello

- K-Karen – balbuceó intentando quitar el cuerpo de la chica de encima suyo

Se separó mínimamente, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

- Me llamo Karin… - dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido

- **¿Así?** – la pelirroja asintió, y de pronto comenzó a juguetear con su cabello y a echar risitas, mientras miraba de reojo a cierto pelinegro.

- ¡Que cosas dices, Ryo-kun! ¡Claro que te quiero!

- Eh… Yo… Esto…

- ¿Que, quieres un beso? ¿Por qué no me lo has pedido antes?

"_¡Oh no, esto va mal, esto va muy mal"_

Sakura cerró los ojos y puso su mano en la cara de Karin, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos sorprendida, nunca nadie le había rechazado un beso ¿Sería él el primero?

- ¡Lo-Lo siento! **¡Yo… Tu no me gustas!** – gritó haciendo que toda persona que pasara por ahí, se parara y viera la escena

- ¿C-Cómo? – Lágrimas se acoplaron en los ojos de la pelirroja - ¡Eso cambiará! – gritó para luego irse corriendo

- Sabes, eres el primer tío que rechaza a Karin – escuchó la voz amigable de su compañero de cuarto.

- ¿Eh? – giró la cabeza para encontrarse a dos chicos muy apuestos.

- ¿No te da celos, Sasuke-teme?

- Hn – gruñó – Ella no es nada mío… - dijo con seriedad y luego comenzó a caminar

- Nos vemos luego Ryo – se despidió con la mano y siguió a su amigo - ¡Hey teme! ¡No me dejes atrás! – se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- Vaya, Sakura, parece que pronto te harás bastante popular – susurró Shikamaru

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – dijo señalándose con un dedo a si misma, a lo que el pelinegro asintió sonriendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Oh teme! ¡Eres un maldito amargado! – dijo tirando a mala gana su mochila al suelo

- Hn

- Al menos podrías ser un poco más amable con Ryo… Al fin y al cabo es nuestro compañero de cuarto… - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Hmp, ese chico es raro… - dijo con aires de seriedad

- ¿Qué dices, teme? Es bastante normal…

- Hn… Tiene algo que no me gusta – dirigió su vista a la ventana – No me fío de él… - y se perdió en el paisaje que se veía desde su habitación

Suspiró – Tu no te fías de nadie – dijo para dejarse caer en su cama

En cambio, el pelinegro se dedicó a observar fijamente al tal "Ryo Takeshi". Tenái algo que no le gustaba, un no se qué, un secreto que guardar…

_Aunque todos seamos libres de guardar secretos..._

* * *

**Y que tal estuvoo??**

**Este es un capi como de relleno, para que más o menso la historia tire xD Pero a partir de aquí será más interesante :) Ya que habrá momentos en que Sasuke sospeche mucho y en otros que sus sospechas se desmoronen, y más acercamientos... etc, etc. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**reviewss,,!!**

**cuidenseee :)**_  
_


	4. Ducha

Holaaaaa! Lo siento por tardar taaaanto! Se me estropeó el ordenador durante un mes y poco y no pude actualizar ni nada T_T Hasta que a mediados de esta semana ya lo arreglaron! Y aqui esta el capitulo, espero q os guste :)

**¿Boy or girl?**

_Resumen_

_Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico. _

_"A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer". _

_Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil._

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**

* * *

**

**DUCHA**

- ¿Y cual es esa idea tan magnífica que tienes, Ino? – dijo cansina a otra supuesta idea de su amiga.

- Haber, Sakura, ¿Tu te quieres duchar, cierto? – Asintió – Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es ir por la noche a la ducha… - levantó una ceja, confusa.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que llegue al baño sin ser vista? – preguntó, dando un mordisco a la manzana que tenía entre sus manos

- Según me ha dicho Shikamaru, hay alumnos que se dedican ha hacer la vuelta nocturna, solo deberías evitarlos y lo más probable es que tu corras más que esos que seguro que son empollones con gafas y granos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó Hinata, un poco insegura.

- Porque lo se – dijo poniéndose los brazos en la cintura.

- ¿No tienes ni idea, cierto? – dijo la ojijade con el ceño fruncido

La rubia rió nerviosamente.

- Si, no tengo ni idea – la pelirrosa iba a abrir la boca cuando fue callada por Ino - ¡Encima que solo doy ideas y todas te parecen mal! ¡Pues como no te duches acabarás criando chinches! – gritó la rubia, haciendo que miradas se dirigieran a ella.

- Esta bien, Ino. Pero baja la voz sino quieres que me descubran – dijo la pelirrosa – Esta noche me ducharé – susurró más para si misma que para sus amigas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Hey, teme! – dijo entrando por la puerta y tumbándose en su cama - ¿Hoy te toca eso de mirar por las noches, cierto? – preguntó, aguantándose la risa.

El pelinegro asintió, sin quitar la vista del ordenador.

- Mientras tu estés caminando por la escuela, con ojeras y bostezando, yo estaré en mi cama, calentito, durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación… - dijo en tono burla.

- Yo estaré caminando por la escuela porque tengo buenas notas. Tu estás en tu cama calentito porque tus notas son las más bajas de la clase – dijo sin ninguna expresión en su voz.

El rubio comenzó a insultar a su amigo, opero este hacía rato que había centrado toda su atención en el ordenador, leyendo una cosa con el ceño fruncido, cuando el sonido de la puerta hizo que le sacaran de sus pensamientos, y digiera su vista a la puerta.

- Eh… **Hola** – saludó, cerrando tras de si la puerta. Se dirigió a su armario y cogió el pijama – **Ahora vuelvo**.

- Oye, Ryo – comenzó el rubio - ¿Por qué no te pones el pijama en la habitación? – preguntó confuso.

La sangre se le heló y se quedó a cinco pasos de la puerta, con el pijama entre sus manos, su cara desencajada, y su boca abriéndose y cerrándose sin que algún sonido saliera de ella.

- **Es que soy t-tímido** – dicho esto salió del cuarto y se dirigió a los lavabos _"Podrías haberte inventado una excusa mejor"_ se recriminaba interiormente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se levantó cuidadosamente de no despertar a alguien de su habitación. Se acercó al armario y cogió otro pijama, una toalla y el neceser. Se acercó a la puerta de puntitas pero algo la hizo pararse de golpe.

- ¡Maldito teme! ¡Invítame a ramen, te digo! – dijo el rubio, en sueños, para cambiar de posición y dejar un brazo colgado por fuera de la cama y su cabeza contra la almohada.

Sakura suspiró silenciosamente, agradeciendo interiormente que Naruto no se hubiera despertado.

Abrió la puerta y sacó su cabeza para mirar a ambos lados. Salió cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, y siguió andando sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Cuando vio a lo lejos el lavabo donde se encontraban las duchas. Se dirigió rápidamente hacía allí y entró con cuidado de que nadie hubiese dentro.

Al comprobar que estaba totalmente vacío, se desvistió con ansias y se metió debajo del grifo, saliendo el agua a presión.

- Por fin… - suspiró aliviada.

Se enjabonó el cabello, disfrutando de aquella sensación que mucho antes no hubiese prestado atención. Pero estar tanto tiempo sin meterse bajo un grifo, se notaba.

Ya había acabado de ducharse, pero, aún seguía bajo el agua, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban, y el agua corría libremente por su cuerpo, pero no todos los momentos son eternos.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – una voz, reconocible, sonó por todo el baño.

La pelirrosa, apagó el grifo al instante, al darse cuenta de quien provenía esa voz, y que no podría escapar aunque tuviese la puerta al lado.

Porque era mucho más rápida que ella.

Mucho más fuerte.

Y, porque según Naruto, Sasuke cuando hacía la ronda nocturna estaba realmente enfadado.

La pelirrosa tragó pesadamente, cuando sintió los pasos acercarse a las duchas. Cogió la toalla que tenía al lado y se la enrolló en su cuerpo, si la iban a atrapar, al menos la atraparían con un poco de dignidad.

Por instinto, retrocedió hasta chocarse con la pared. Buscó con la vista una manera de escapar de allí, pero nada, la iban a pillar, se le caería el pelo, su padre la castigaría y la metería en una escuela de…

Y una idea se le cruzó por la mente, quizá no funcionaría, pero, ya tenía todas las esperanzas perdidas.

Cogió el jabón con cautela y lo tiró lejos de ella, rezando interiormente para que Sasuke se acercara al jabón y la dejase escapar. Y, como si todo estuviera programado, el pelinegro se acercó hacía donde provenía el ruido.

Sakura aprovechó, y comenzó a correr, cogiendo el pijama y el neceser, tirando sin querer su cepillo al suelo. El ojinegro se giró y lo único que vio, fue una figura de mujer y algo rosa huir.

Aturdido, miró el jabón de pelo que _esa_ mujer había tirado. Y se acercó a donde había colocado sus cosas, fijándose en el cepillo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo recogió y lo alumbró con la linterna.

Era un cepillo bien normal, para peinarse una mata de pelo largo, era de color rosa, _"Irónico"_ pensó sin querer el pelinegro. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa…

Eso solo les pasa a las chicas que son realmente inocentes y confiadas…

Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

En el cepillo, justo detrás, había un nombre, escrito con buena letra, _"Típico de una chica"_ pensó con fastidio.

Y leyó el nombre; Sakura Haruno.

Pasó el dedo por encima del nombre, y en su cara se dibujó media sonrisa, quizá no sea tan malo eso de ir a vigilar por las noches…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El despertador le hizo fruncir el ceño y apagar aquel endemoniado aparato. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama, observando como Sasuke se levantaba sin problemas, y como Naruto pedía cinco minutos más.

- Hn, dobe hoy es el examen de recuperación de física – dijo sin ninguna expresión.

El rubio se levantó de repente y fijó su vista en el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Cómo no me avisas antes?! ¡No he estudiado nada! – gritó eufórico

- Hmp, es mentira – dijo de la forma más natural posible.

- ¡¡Maldito teme!! – gritó totalmente enrabiado, pero algo hizo que parase su ataque lleno de insultos contra su amigos – Mmm… Ryo… - Sakura se giró para mirar al rubio - ¿Ayer no tenías otro pijama? – le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"_Oh, oh. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Una mentira, una mentira..."_

Sakura tosió un poco, antes de comenzar ha hablar. – **D-Debes estar confundido, Naruto. Este pijama lo llevaba ayer…**

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó rascándose la cabeza – Pensaba que era uno azul de rayas, en vez rojo… - Sakura le sonrió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo - ¡En fin! ¡Me voy a vestir!

El pelinegro había escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros de cuarto, y llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo era más tonto de lo que él se pensaba…

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí :)_

_Espero q os haya gustadoo! Aunque yo cero q algo le faltaba, el qué no lo sé :S o quizá se me haya ido la olla y piense que le falta algo, pero no se. Me da esa sensación._

_Bueno, gracias a toda la gente que comenta, me animan mucho :)_

_Reviews,,!!_

_Cuidensee!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	5. Entre ceja y ceja

Holaaaa! Esta vez no me tardé tanto como la anterior, aunque iba en camino! La inspiración se me había ido y no sabía como seguir este fic, bueno eso, y que tenía algo de pereza en escribir un capi, pero hoy lo he conseguido :)

**¿Boy or girl?**

_Resumen_

_Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico. _

_"A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer". _

_Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil._

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

* * *

**ENTRE CEJA Y CEJA**

Un dolor le atormentó la cabeza cuando el impacto de la pelota de básquet fue en su trayectoria. Dirigió una mano a su cabeza, y se giró, enfadado, habían echo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- **¡Lo siento mucho!** – gritó Ryo, acercándose a él, corriendo – **Naruto me empujó cuando fui a tirar a canasta y, fue directa a tu cabeza...**

Alzó la vista, quitándola de los orbes verdes de Ryo, y vio a un rubio carcajeándose en el suelo y diciendo cosas como "Eso te pasa por ir tan despistado, teme". Gruñó algo por lo bajo, girándose sobre sus talones y comenzando a andar.

- **¿E-Estás enfadado?** – preguntó la voz de Ryo a sus espaldas.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, y siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su compañero.

Ese chico era raro. _Muy _raro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se estiró alzando los brazos, y viéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en ropa de mujer; aunque fuese un pantalón pirata de Ino y una camiseta de manga corta rosa de Hinata, era mejor eso que verse siempre con ese estúpido uniforme masculino.

- Sin duda, frentona, te queda mucho mejor la ropa de hombre… - dijo la rubia, desviando la mirada del libro que leía.

- Gracias – dijo con cierto sarcasmo – En fin en vuestra habitación es la única donde me puedo poner mi ropa y quitarme esta endemoniada peluca… - dijo tirando la peluca a algún lugar de la habitación, dejando caer en cascada su cabello rosa y lacio.

Y se tiró de forma brusca a la cama de Hinata, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

- A mi aunque tuviese que pasar con ese peluquín un mes entero, lo pasaría, solo con estar cerca del bombón de Uchiha Sasuke, cualquier cosa… - dijo Ino, con aires soñadores, y dejando el libro encima de la cama.

- Cerda… - susurró Sakura más para ella que para sus compañeras.

- Lo cierto es que, Naruto es muy mono – dijo sonrojándose violentamente, al decir su pequeño secreto, el cual se había hecho jurar a si misma no contarlo, sino sabría cuales serían las consecuencias por parte de sus amigas.

La pelirrosa abrió un ojo y sonrió siniestramente.

- Así que a Hinatita le gusta Naruto, eh… - dijo macabramente, incorporándose en la cama.

- Y-Yo no he dicho eso… - trató de calmar el ambiente que se respiraba en la habitación.

Sakura miró de reojo a la rubia que sonreía de la manera, que si no quieres ser un proyecto suyo, has de correr.

- Ino… - comenzó la pelirrosa - ¿Has escuchado lo mismo que yo? – preguntó alzando las cejas.

- Si…

- C-Chicas… Me estáis dando miedo… P-Parar de una vez… - dijo la pelinegra cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué dices Hinata, qué quieres un libro que tengo yo en _mi_ habitación? – Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza, rezando para que sus amigas no la tomaran con ella.

- Si, Sakura, ha dicho eso yo la he escuchado – dijo sonriendo la rubia.

La pelirrosa se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su amiga.

- S-Sakura… - dio varios pasos atrás, hasta que chocó con la fría y gran pared, que se había interpuesto en su momento de huída.

- Hinata… - susurró de forma poco amigable, cerca de su rostro.

La pelirrosa alargó un brazo para cogerla, pero Hinata salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Hinata no salgas eso no se vale!

- No me podrás coger si salgo – abrió la puerta precipitadamente y salió corriendo.

- Diablos – salió de la habitación, quedándose en el pasillo buscando con la mirada su amiga - ¡Hinata! – gritó, más nadie le contestó. Se giró y miró al interior de la habitación - ¿Podrías ayudar, no? – dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a su amiga desde a fuera de la habitación.

- Me divierto mucho más viendo la escena, sin dudas.

- Eres una cerda – murmuró y se colocó los brazos a la cintura.

- Anda, entra antes de que nadie te vea – dijo la rubia con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Esta bien, esta bien… - dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si – No había nadie en el pasillo, por eso he salido.

- Yo no me fiaría tanto… - comentó la rubia, volviendo a coger su libro.

- Paranoica – susurró, antes de volver a echarse en la cama de Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Deja de molestar, Karin – dijo ya, hastiado.

- Pero, Sasuke-kun… - dijo descolgándose del brazo de éste - ¡Eso es por lo del otro día con Ryo-kun! Es eso, ¿Cierto? – dijo de forma bastante teatral, soltándose del brazo del pelinegro.

- Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida, no es asunto mío.

- Perdóname… Desde ese día has estado desanimado, fuera de sitio – dijo la pelirroja mirando hacía el suelo.

_Que va, lo que pasa es que una chica de pelo rosa se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja y no me sale ni un momento de la cabeza_ se puso rígido ante este pensamiento, y se giró bruscamente hacía la chica con lentes.

- ¡Karin deja de seguirme de una vez! – volvió a girarse y siguió andando, caminando por los pasillos vacíos del internado.

¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento? Algo en su cabeza iba mal. Seguramente esa noche iba muy cansado y por eso se imaginó cosas que no eran.

¿Cómo iba a existir una mujer con tal cabello?

Aunque tuviera una _prueba_ que denominaba que eso no había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero a él le gustaba pensar que no podía ser posible.

Porque se la tenía que quitar de la cabeza sino se volvería loco, porque esa chica _no _existía.

- ¡Hinata! – se detuvo antes de volver a girar, y asomó un poco la cabeza, para verla.

Era esa chica.

La chica del pelo rosa.

_Si _existía.

Realmente esa chica de cabello exótico, era hermosa, y su voz era realmente dulce y molesta, su ceño fruncido diciéndole algo a la persona que había dentro.

Diablos, ¿Quién era esa chica?

- Anda, entra antes de que nadie te vea – dijo la voz de una chica dentro de la habitación.

- Esta bien, esta bien… - dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Se quedó un rato más, plantado mirando donde momentos antes había estado la pelirrosa.

Se acercó hasta quedar delante de la puerta y miró el número 112. Frunció el ceño, ¿Quién diablos residía en esa habitación?

Movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, y volvió a emprender su marcha.

No sabía quien era esa chica. Y eso le _frustraba_.

Y lo que más le molestaba era…

…que tenía a esa chica _entre ceja y ceja_.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo!_

_Pues ya veis como le estan yendo las cosas a Sasuke, él ya esta sintiendo alguna cosa, el qué no se sabe, por Sakura, y ella ni si quiera se a sonrojado ni nada ante su presencia.!_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a la gente que deja comentario y se entretiene a leer mi fic :)_

_Reviews,,!!_

_Cuidensee!_


	6. Periodo

**¿Boy or girl?**

_Resumen_

_Sakura al ver como en su internado no le dejan jugar a básquet por ser chica, se hará pasar por un chico. _

_"A veces se tienen que saltar las reglas para cumplir tu sueño, y eso era algo que Sakura estaba dispuesta hacer". _

_Aunque ser chico no es tan fácil._

**Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**

* * *

**

**PERIODO**

Suspiró por enésima vez, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos, y observando como estaba a punto de pitar el final del partido, y ella no había pisado el campo. Lo único que había hecho era calentar el banquillo, y sentir a su compañero de al lado, comerse un bocadillo, y diciéndole a cada rato si quería.

- Malditos machistas… - dijo entre dientes, levantándose del banquillo, segundos después de que sus compañeros volvieran, sonriendo, por haber ganado el partido.

Entró al vestuario, cogiendo su bolsa, y viendo entrar como loco a Naruto gritando que se habían clasificado. Pasó por su lado con los dientes apretados, y empujando al que se pusiera en medio.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido tu primer partido, Sakurita? – preguntó Ino con burla, abrazando a Shikamaru por la cintura.

- Oh, muy bien. Creo que me van a dar una copa por haber sido la persona que más a calentado el banquillo – dijo sarcástica.

Siguió andando pasando a grandes zancadas por al lado de sus amigos, mientras oía sus risas chismosas.

- ¡¿Te vas a duchar esta noche?! – gritó Ino, haciendo que varias personas de alrededor la miraran. Sakura solo movió su mano, sin mirarla y siguió andando.

- ¡Estúpidos tíos! ¡Estúpidas normas! ¡Estúpida yo cuando decidí hacerme pasar por tío! – tiró la bolsa contra el suelo, y se lanzó contra la cama, aún vestida del traje de básquet.

Puso su cara contra la almohada y ahogó un grito de frustración. _Ya estoy mucho mejor_, se levantó quitándose su ropa y poniéndose el uniforme. Agarró un libro que debían de leer para dentro de dos semanas, lo abrió por la primera página _leer me distraerá_. Empezó a leer en silencio, cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió escandalosamente, sobresaltándola.

- Hey, Ryo, ¿No te has duchado? – preguntó tirándose, también, en su cama.

- ¿Para qué? Sino he sudado… - murmuró, intentando poner máxima atención en su libro.

El rubio soltó un "Oh", cuando se fijó en la hora.

- ¡Mierda! ¡He quedado con una _tía_ dentro de diez minutos! ¡Nos vemos después! – exclamó, dando un salto y saliendo, como una bala, de la habitación.

Pasó una hoja, sintiendo como su corazón, involuntariamente, latía frenético. _Diablos, ¿Qué me pasa?_, levantó, levemente, la vista de su libro y la fijó en Sasuke, el cual miraba por la ventana desinteresadamente. _Me pregunto en qué estará pensando... Es tan frío con todo el mundo que me cuesta saber que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza..._ Entrecerró los ojos fijándose en el pelinegro, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico para que fuera así de… distante?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, centrándose de nuevo en el libro. Pero otra vez, involuntariamente, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en su compañero de habitación. Y en un acto reflejo, habló.

- **¿En qué piensas? **– Se abofeteó mentalmente, al ver como el pelinegro se sobresaltaba levemente y la miraba, como si fuese un bicho raro – **Q-Quiero decir que hace buen tiempo, ¿No?**

- Hmp – y volvió su vista a la ventana. _Idiota, idiota e idiota_, pensó, hundiéndose en la cama.

TOC-TOC

Las dos personas que se hallaban en la habitación, levantaron la vista y la fijaron en la puerta.

- **Adelante** – dijo Sakura, con cierto miedo en su voz.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Ino bastante nerviosa, y a una Hinata sonrojada violentamente.

- ¡Hemos de contarte una cosa! S… Ryo – exclamó, eufórica, la rubia sentándose en la cama de su amiga, mientras Hinata se quedaba a los pies de esta.

- **¿El qué?** – la rubia sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Se acercó al oído de su amiga, y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Hinata tiene, mañana, una cita con Naruto – susurró, sonriendo al nombrar al chico.

- **¿En serio?** – Preguntó, atónita – **Me alegro** – sonrió a su amiga – **Pero…** - comenzó a decir, pero luego negó con la cabeza, guardando su enfado en el interior, después hablaría con Naruto.

Por otra parte, el pelinegro escuchaba sin oír a las chicas que acababan de entrar, nada más escuchar esa voz, se había quedado congelado, mirando un punto fijo a través de la ventana.

"Hemos de contarte una cosa", _esa voz es igual a la chica que hablaba con la pelirrosa _"Anda, entra antes de que nadie te vea". Eran iguales, no había ninguna diferencia. Alzó los ojos fijándolos en la rubia que hablaba sin si quiera recuperar la respiración.

Después de un rato de habladurías entre las dos chicas y su compañero de cuarto, sus amigas se fueron. Tenía que preguntarle, no podía seguir con eso que tanto le atormentaba en su interior. Pero, cuando su cabeza se fijó en Ryo, se quedó parado en el sitio. El muchacho se había levantado para guardar el libro, y ahora observaba con detenimiento el peine, que había cogido de la chica aquella. Y una idea cruzó por su mente, y sonrió torcidamente.

_¡Es mi peine! ¿Qué hace aquí? Si me lo olvidé en el baño... Sasuke, ¿Lo cogió? ¡Oh, Dios! Esto va de mal en peor..._ Giró el peine, para confirmar sus sospechas, en efecto: Sakura Haruno, con buena letra y entendible, ponía en el peine.

- Me lo encontré en los baños – se estremeció al sentir su voz tan fría - ¿Conoces a Sakura Haruno? – negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada del pelinegro, fija en ella.

- **No… No me suena para nada ese nombre…** - dejó el peine donde estaba, y se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Seguro? – Sakura le miró fijamente, _¿No me digas qué...?_

- ¡¡¡Eh, tíos!!! ¡¿A qué no sabéis con quién he salido esta tarde?! – entró, gritando efusivamente, el rubio de ojos azules. Esperó unos segundos a que alguien preguntara, pero al ver que nadie se animaba se auto contestó él - ¡¡Con Akary!! La rubia esa que esta tan bue…

- ¡¡¡Oye **tu**!!! – Gritó, repentinamente, Ryo - **¿Mañana has quedado con una chica que se llama** Hinata Hyuuga? – flaqueó su voz al decir el nombre de su amiga, suerte que el rubio era despistado.

- Si, es muy mona y… R-Ryo, ¿E-Es tu novia? P-Puedo cancelar la ci… - cayó, frunciendo los labios, al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba su compañero de cuarto.

- **Uno, **Hina-chan no** es mi novia, dos, es una de mis **mejores amigas** y la quiero mucho, y tres, hazle daño y **te arrepentirás – Naruto asintió rápidamente, buscando cualquier escusa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Dio un pequeño suspiro, le había fallado la voz, en varias palabras, solo esperaba que no se diesen cuenta.

Sasuke lo observaba, ¿Podía ser cierto? Podía ser él… ¿La chica de pelo rosa? Solo había una manera de descubrirlo… Si, accidentalmente, él cayera, si su pelo fuera peluca, caería ante el impacto. Y sabía la manera perfecta.

- Ryo, ¿Quieres que te ayude a mejorar en básquet? – Oh, si, sabía que debía hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La simple presencia del muchacho la ponía nerviosa, pero no pudo negarse al ver que podría igualar a su equipo. Se cambió, inmediatamente, colocando bien su peluca, y salió a la pista de a fuera, que a estas horas, todos deberían estar en sus cuartos estudiando o en el algún lugar del internado; pero en la pista de básquet, no había nadie.

_Perfecto_, pensó el pelinegro, al ver, el paisaje despejado.

- Da cinco vueltas al campo, para calentar – Sakura le hizo caso sin rechistar.

La chica, mientras daba las vueltas al campo, cuidando de su peluca, se preguntaba a que venía ese cambio, extraño, de actitud del pelinegro. Él era frío e independiente. _Quizá sepa que soy una mujer..._

No, no y no. No podía ser. Había disimulado bien, no podía haberse dado cuenta, aunque el pelinegro fuera astuto, no podía serlo tanto, ¿O si?

Sintió un dolor punzante en los ovarios, y paró de golpe, _mierda_, se tocó la barriga y se acercó caminando hasta Sasuke que jugaba con una pelota.

- ¿Ya has acabado? – Asintió levemente, retorciéndose de aquel dolor – haz algunos tiros a canasta.

Sakura cogió la pelota, tocándose distraídamente, la barriga, no podía tener tan mala suerte, _le había venido el periodo_. Debía cancelar, de alguna manera, la pequeña práctica de básquet. Pero, ¿Cómo...? Sasuke parecía que se lo pasaba bien, y ella no podía decir "lo siento, Sasuke, es que me duelen la barriga, porque creo que me he convertido en mujer". Negó rápidamente, solo podía hacer una cosa.

- Sasuke… - se puso una mano en la boca – Voy a vomitar – salió corriendo de la pista de básquet, yéndose a la habitación de Ino y Hinata, dejando a un atónito Sasuke con la pelota de básquet de la mano.

Entró en la habitación de sus amigas, sin picar, estaba abierta y no había nadie. Se deshizo de su ropa de hombre y su peluca; cogió todo lo necesario para una ducha, debía ducharse. Abrió los armarios con suma rapidez, hasta que halló lo que buscaba, cogió un paquete de compresas, y se dirigió a las duchas, que en aquel momento, habían, solamente, dos o tres personas.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo!_

_Sé que no ha sido muy largo, es que, eso de volver al instituto, hace que pierda fuerzas y lo único que quiera sea hacer el perezoso en el sofá, aunque lo bueno, es que en clase me vienen idea, creo que es lo único bueno, al menos para algo sirve xD_

_Por cierto, cuando Sakura habla en forma de hombre, y veis que algunas palabras no están marcadas en negrita, quiere decir que le flaquea la voz un poco, y muestra su auténtica voz._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi fic y dejan comentarios :)_

_Reviews,,!!_

_Cuidensee.!_

_**Marinilla14**_


End file.
